The Truth Of It All
by xXKura-SamaXx
Summary: Sometimes, when you’re scared, the world can surprise you. It may even give you something better than ever before. Even if you’re a demon, GaaSaku


Prologue

**Title: **_The Truth Of It All_

**Summary: **_Sometimes, when you're scared, the world can surprise you. It may even give you something better than ever before. Even if you're a demon, GaaSaku_

**Merry Christmas… um… break EVERYBODY!**

**Note: **_I will update when I can, don't rush me!_

"Talking"

"Demon Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

**-FLASHBACK-**

_The sky was a black abyssal color, allowing the stars to shine brighter than every before, like glistening diamonds against the dullest material._

_And the silver moon stood huge and magnificent in the sky, illuminating the crystal clear waters, and the cherry blossom petals scattered amongst it._

_Fish as white as snow swam in the pond, but never once surfaced the water, for the cold winds blew so hard and fierce, as they did on chilly fall nights. _

_And besides the infrequent rustle of bushes, and twigs snapping, the forest was eerily silent, until a tear hit the water, breaking the trance._

_The second the tear hit the pond, the water changed._

_At first, the water only seemed to stop moving, but slowly a sheet of ice became apparent, that soon became thicker._

_The more tears that hit the water, the thicker the ice seemed to get, and once the pond was frozen over, the grass surrounding it became covered in frost._

_In a matter of minutes the ice had frozen trees and bushes in a small circle around the pond, but suddenly it stopped._

_A small girl took her head out of her hands and looked around her, stumbling backward with a gasp, but the tears continued to fall._

"_I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I-I'm…" The girl shouted, which slowly decapitated into a small whimper._

"_I did it again… I did it again!" She looked around herself wildly, before dashing off into the forest, muttering 'I'm sorry' repeatedly under her breath._

_It was quiet for a small moment until a mob of people broke into the small circle of land, which had the pond in the middle, and ran across the ice, following the girl._

"_This way, we've got her now!" A man's voice called out, a few feet behind her._

"_Demon girl, demon girl, we'll get you!" The mob repeated, carrying torches, axes, and pitch forks. _

_The girl stumbled over rocks and roots, and tripped, landing on her knees._

_She looked at her hands, which were covered in a dark blue blood, and she screamed, and continued to stare at her hands._

_She stood there without moving an inch, even though the mob surrounded her._

_One man threw an axe, but was stopped by ice, which soon surrounded the girl._

"_What am I?" she asked, her voice shocked._

"_You, my dear, have a demon sealed in you."__ The voice told her simply, the girl raised her head._

"_What is it? What are you?" She asked, and although she wanted to be scared, the fear just wouldn't come._

"_It is me, my dear, I am the demon. My name is Kikyo. And even though you cannot see me, I will always be there for you."__ The voice stated. _

"_Okay, but… but… why do I have to do so many horrible things?" She asked the invisible force._

"_Because, my dear, you are special. Even if I hadn't been sealed into you, you would still be the same as now… as would all the other jinchuriki."__ The voice told her mystically._

"_What do you mean? I don't get it!" _

"_You see, the demons are especially attracted to humans with the same abilities as them, so that they can help the humans control their powers and overcome situations like the one that you are in… we prevent you from killing everyone, basically."_

"_So, even though you demons are supposed to be evil, you are actually helping us from destroying everything?" _

"_Yeah…" _

_And then the solid ice dome opened, to reveal a bridge._

_The mob was nowhere in sight._

_The girl sighed in relief, before she heard the voice again.  
_

"_You're in a different village now, one that already has a jinchuriki. So you are safe."_

"_Really, what one are we in? And thanks!" The girl cried, looking around her at the beautiful small village._

"_This is Konoha! I'll talk to you later, Sakura."__ The voice than quieted and the girl walked off, into the busier section of the town._

**-END FLASHBACK-**

I was going to write more, but I have to go work on the third chapter of 'I Shall Move On'.

Ja ne!

**xXKura-SamaXx**


End file.
